percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Shun Toshiyawa
Shun Toshiyawa (俊 利泡, Shun Togiawa) is a japanese demigod and the current son of Tsukiyomi, as much as a former pupil of Kirino Toshiaki. Since there's never more than one child of the Shinto Big Three, which consist in Tsukiyomi, Susanoo and Amaterasu, it's right to say Shun is the only child of Tsukiyomi in the current age, and as such has earned a lot of notoriety between those in Camp Jimmu. He's also one of the last ninjas to be known of, since with time most people in modern age aren't able to handle the harsh training. History Early life Shun Toshiyawa was born in Tomi, Okinawa, on December 23, 1990, as the son of the god Tsukiyomi and the mortal woman Ayane Toshiyawa. As such, he's been blessed by the god of moon with a very powerful life energy and stamina, and has shown amazing physical capabilities since his first years, which would prove useful as his powerful blood constantly put him under attack from monsters. At the age of five, on May 14, 1996, Shun was sent by his mother to Camp Jimmu, a place destined for the training and protection of demigods born in Japan, Most of his life before that was normal to a certain extent; since most eastern demigods have no dyslexia issues (mostly because their brain is "hard-wired" to understand japanese), he's never been considered a bad student, and was actually known to be a very clever boy even at the age of four. After his arrival at Camp Jimmu, Shun was quickly noticed for his high amounts of stamina and physical prowess, which was far above that of ordinary demigods of his age. It was around that time he knew Kirino Toshiaki, a legendary elite warrior from the Edo period who fought against the Tokugawa shogunate and was given immortality by the god Izanami. From him, Shun learned how to fight and quickly became a very good warrior, though he never really liked the idea of becoming a samurai. Kirino would die over ten years later, slain by the powerful monster known as Yamata no Orochi; a few years back, Shun had finished his training with the legendary warrior, who by death then passed him the Hitokiri (人斬り, Manslayer) title as well as the 'Ansei '(暗星, Dark star) nickname. By this time Shun had already started his ninja training, and in order to do so, he left Camp Jimmu in a five years training trip. He'd then travel the world and spend a lot of his time in very different and often inhospitable places, such as the Sahara, northern Alaska, Amazon rainforest, Himalaya, and several other places. During that time, he'd put himself under an extremely harsh training under extreme conditions. By the time he came back, many Camp members were surprised that Shun was still alive, since most people to try end up either dead or just give up and are never heard of again. Currently, Shun is one of the four last remaining ninjas in Camp Jimmu, and as such is hold in high regards. The Three Sacred Treasures of Japan (To be done) Personality Appearance Relationships Abilities and Items Trivia